Brooklyn
by ZipperHill
Summary: Zeke, a Native of Brooklyn, finds himself thrown into a magical world that seems like a Harry Potter rip off. A sequel-not really sequel to Le Guitariste.
1. Chapter 1

"That's it, guys. Sonic Millers up next; God bless you and see you later."

**WHERE'D ALL THE TIME GO? - DR. DOG**

Zeke stood up from his seat as small applauses came from below on the green. He smiled seeing the crowd of his roommates whistling as he placed his Maplewood Fender Mustang in its case. He looked over the group of smaller crowds enjoying their Friday evening at Rocka Rolla, a tiny little bar located underneath a highway in Williamsburg. Zeke wasn't from Williamsburg, but he wished he could live here.

"Let me have your kids!" He heard one of his roommates scream. Was it Jack? It was Jack.

He picked up his case and walked off the stage in the direction of his friends.

"I'm telling you, your shows would sound better with me on the electronic triangle," noted Jack grinning as he took a sip of his Pabst Blue Ribbon.

"You do realize that joke got old a year ago, right, my guy?" replied Jenna who was sitting down at on the soggy wooden bench next to Jack.

"I still find it funny."

"Shit, least one of us do." nodded Zeke punching Jack quickly in the shoulder. He wasn't prepared, and as a result, he spilled some of his beer on his green flannel.

"Oh, you dick, Steve got me this." groaned Jack putting his beer down on the table, trying to wipe off the beer.

"I know, I say this all the time, but good show tonight." Jenna complimented Zeke as he sat down next to her. She tossed him a cold PBR. "Here is your reward."

"Thank you kindly." Zeke snapped the beer open and took a long drink, feeling the shitty piss water slide down his throat. He forgot to get water before the show start; something he always forgets.

"You're drinking tonight?" Jack grinned in excitement seeing Zeke with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah, I mean, it's Friday. It's not like I got to be anywhere tonight or tomorrow so why not?" replied Zeke looking down at his PBR.

"Jenna?" Jack looked in her direction.

"Duh," she replied.

"Let's just try and not get too insane like last time, please," stated Zeke looking at Jack. "Sammy was pissed at what happened here last week, dude."

"You drink someone else's drink, and the whole world wants to kill you." Jack rolled his eyes finishing his PBR.

"God, that was so fucking gross."

"Beer is beer.

_**LATER**_

Zeke starting making his way around the block with Jenna yawning as they wrapped around the corner. She looked around to make sure they were out of sight.

"You know it's absurd you make us walk like four blocks from anyone to just smoke this," Zeke commented pulling out a pack of Nails Cigarettes from his blue flannel pocket and slightly zipping up his grey hoodie. He opened his pack to reveal a roach in hiding amongst his cigarettes.

"I just get really anxious when I'm around, so many people smoking, okay? explained Jenna as she started to light the roach with her Zippo lighter. "Like, shit, the last time I ever smoked in public I had three assholes come over and be like 'Hey, can I toke up with you?' like they thought they were genuinely being funny or something."

"I know...I was one of those assholes."

"Yes, you were. So now you suffer with me." Jenna took a giant hit, letting it sit in her throat as she passed it over to Zeke. She finally exhaled, bending down to stretch her back. "How are you doing, man? It's been kind of a while since I saw you."

"I've been good."

"Yeah?"

"How did that thing go with that girl from Pace?"

"Yeah, we uh, actually stopped talking like a week after that party."

"Oh, shit, was it like a mutual thing?"

Zeke took a long drag off the roach, trying to hold it in for as long as he could before letting it all out at once.

"I guess? Honestly, it should have stopped after the hookup. Plus she was one of those anti-weed kinds of girls from like buttfuck, Idaho, so that shit would have never lasted."

Jenna laughed at Zeke's response taking the final drags off the roach before stomping it into the sidewalk with her worn out Converse.

"Fuck Idaho, man," she replied putting her arm around his neck.

"Fuck Idaho." he smiled reciprocating the love putting his arm around hers as they walked back to

_**MUCH LATER**_

"You should name a song Sheryl Crows Vagina." blurted out Jack as they finally made it to into their apartment. Zeke carried Jack past their kitchen/living room to Jack's bedroom, a very empty place featuring a crude Ikea table and chair with an old MacBook on the table, a very messy bed, and a Ferrari racing flag hovering over the bed.

Zeke had slightly sobered up, but Jack hadn't. In fact, he seemed to have only gotten drunker after they left Rocka Rolla.

"What," replied Zeke bewildered by what he just said as he laid down Jack on the bed.

"I'm going to be your like songwriting guru when it comes to making like new songs and shit." mumbled a drunk Jack tossing on the bed trying to muster the strength to take his pants off. "Oye hermano. Ayúdame a quitarme estos pantalones."

"Nah, son." laughed Zeke turning around to leave closing the door behind him. He slowly stumbled through the dark kitchen/living room towards his room. He opened his door, placing his Fender down in the corner of the room. He then turned to plop on the bed face first, trying to take his Vans off with his feet. He succeeded in that, after a thorough ten minutes. He swung over groaning as the room spun in his head. He definitely shouldn't have drunk and smoked. He didn't feel like he was going to vomit, but he definitely felt strange.

He crawled towards his pillow resting his head in it as he wrapped his arms around the sides of the pad, enjoying his rest after a full day of work and running around. Tomorrow was-

He checked his watch. 1:42 AM.

Today was Saturday. So he didn't have to wake up early, and the only thing he had to do was meet up with his dad for lunch.

He closed his eyes as his thoughts slowly disintegrated, and his conscious flew off.

_**SUDDENLY**_

**DREAMING - MAC DEMARCO**

Zeke turned in bed feeling the sheets. They felt slightly rough, which was strange cause he just did his laundry the other day. In fact, it felt slightly warmer than his room is used to. Zeke slowly opened his eyes.

He was outside.

He was lying in grass.

And there were people everywhere.

"Yo...what the fuck..." He mumbled adjusting his eyes to the bright sun over him. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up yawning. "Jack, what the fuck.."

He looked down at his hands and proceeded to scan his body. He was wearing the same clothes as last night, the flannel, the hoodie, the chinos, even the Vans. This confused the hell out of Zeke as he vividly remembered taking them off the night before.

He turned his head to see his Fender, which confounded him further. He felt his senses gradually coming back to him and his eyes finally adjusted to his surroundings.

He turned his head in confusion and curiosity as the uniformed students looked straight back at him in wonder and laughter. This was all topped off by the short, pink haired girl standing right in front of him.

She seemed cute if you were into that kind of thing. She wore this school outfit that seemed to entirely rip off Harry Potter. In fact, it looked like a Hogwarts Party City outfit you'd wear to Halloween or a Harry Potter themed party. She seemed incredibly short compared to the rest of her fellow peers who seemed to be mocking her. It was evident to Zeke that she realized she was not happy. At all.

"Qui es-tu, paysan." she said facing Zeke.

Zeke could tell she was speaking French, but unfortunately, he didn't. He tried to open his mouth, but he was still at a loss for what the hell was going on. He remembered bringing Jack back to the apartment, and he recalled falling asleep in his own bed. So how the fuck did he end up out Midevil Times, New Jersey?

"Ne comprenez-vous pas notre langue? D'où venez-vous?" she said seeming aggrivated at Zeke's lack of answer.

Zeke slowly stood up and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He realized he was at least 9 feet taller than she was.

"Yo, Jack, what the fuck dude." He mumbled with his hands on his head looking around at the people watching him as if he were a subject under a microscope. "Hey, uh, doe-does anyone here know if we're in Queens, or, Jersey...or shit Staten Island?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire?"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un le comprend?"

"Regarde ses chaussures!"

"Exactement ce que j'attendais de quelqu'un qui se vantait comme vous! Vous avez en fait convoqué un paysan!" said a voice from the crowd of students as the entire crowd burst into laughter.

"Je viens de faire une petite erreur! C'est tout!" barked the pink haired girl growing ademently frustrated.

"You renaissance people take this shi-"

"Tais-toi!" exclaimed the pink haired girl kicking Zeke in the shin.

"Jesus fuck!" exclaimed Zeke taking a knee to rub his left leg as it sent a burn down his entire body. He looked up to see the girl turning her attention to a man in a blue robe with some sort of staff. She seemed to want something out of the man, but he appeared very stern about something.

Zeke then came to the suspicion; he was kidnapped in his sleep by a cult.

He immediately got off his knee and picked up his Fender, placing the strap in front of him with the guitar on his back. He slowly began to walk back slowly as everyone seemed to focus on this girl and the man.

"Vous voulez que je continue le rituel avec ce paysan!?" she exclaimed as the laughter from her peers began to keep rising in volume. She turned to see Zeke moving backward which was very unfortunate for him.

She kicked him in his right shin.

"Yo, bitch, what the fuck!" he groaned out in pain, feeling the burn from his kick bruise his bone. She could feel her poking him with something on his back. "Please don't kill me. I'll join your cult please." He managed to breath out as he tried to catch his breath from the pain of her kick.

"Terminez le rituel ou vous serez expulsé!" said the man in the robes who sounded very demanding and stern Zeke thought.

As he looked up, he realized the short girl had change her view towards him. Which, did not seem good for him. At all.

"Hey, listen, I knew you guys can't understand me or whatever, but please, this shit ain't worth it." pleaded Zeke feeling his heart beat faster as she kept walking towards him.

"Vous devriez être reconnaissant pour cela. Normalement, une personne de naissance noble ne ferait jamais une chose pareille pour un paysan." she exclaimed as she knelt down in front of Zeke.

"Please, don't eat me. If this is some kind of initiation pledge, I swear to god, this shit is not worth it."

"Je m'appelle Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," She said as he pointed her wand thing towards his forehead. "Oh Pentagone qui gouverne les Cinq Puissances, bénis cet individu et fais-lui mon familier."

She placed her small soft hands on the nap of his neck bringing his head closer to her as she closed her eyes.

"Please, don't bite my face off." managed Zeke to get out of his voice feeling himself quiver.

"Soyez tranquille!" she replied with an irritated scowl.

She closed her eyes once more, and so did he. Feeling his entire body shiver, fearing the ultimate worst and on the verge of shitting his pants. He could even feel his stomach rumbling full of tequila and PBR.

Instead, of a verging pain of sheer gush and gore ripping his face apart with no mercy, he felt something soft pushed up against his lips. He could feel her nose touching his. He could hear her hushed sigh vibrate against his face and finally, he could smell her scent. She smelled like Rose Water & Ivy.

Slowly he could feel her lips part from his as they both opened their eyes looking straight into each other's eyes. Both were vividly uncomfortable and awkward towards each other after that confrontation.

"Très bien! Le contrat est terminé!" stated the man with the staff behind Louise.

"This...is a weird ass cult," stated Zeke looking straight at the girl.

Patts Fucking Blue Ribbon.

Zeke immediately felt his guts rush straight into his throat as last nights beer and weed combo flushed his entire body out right in front of everyone.

That Pink Haired girl.

That Bald Ass Robe dude.

The uniformed bullies.

Everyone.

It was awkward and gross as hell.

Zeke slowly stood up trying to catch his balance looking at everyone as he felt himself on the verge of passing out.

"None of you fuckers better touch my guitar," he stated taking it off and gently placing it in the grass far enough from where his vomit settled. He then took a knee and layed out on his back in the grass. "I'm just gonna rest here for a little again...fucking Jack, goddamnit..."

"Pathétique." said the voice belonging the Pink Haired girl as Zeke closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The faint smell of hay wafted through Zeke's nostrils as he gradually opened his eyes to the crude yellow ceiling. He groaned, trying to catch his breath as he sat up on the floor. He looked down to realize he was indeed sitting on a stack of hay. The experience was definitely not the best one. He briefly remembered the last time he had sat on hay; 7th grade on a field trip upstate during the fall.

He looked around somewhat thrown off by the lavished furniture of the room. He slowly recalled the incident he had with the pink haired girl and how they all spoke French. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not that was real, but what he did understand was that at the moment, he was not in the clear.

He bit his bottom lip out of frustration trying to whip up a pla-

"Alors tu as finalement décidé de te réveiller." said a cold, strict voice behind Zeke, sending goosebumps over his entire body. He turned his body almost instantly towards the sound. It, of course, belonged to the short-tempered pink haired girl from earlier who hovered over him with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Oh fuck me!" yelped Zeke scrambling from the panic attack his heart was suffering as a result.

"J'y ai pensé assez longtemps pour avoir un ulcère, mais j'ai abandonné," the girl said as she strode past him with swagger only a Fasion Week model could have. "Je vais vous avoircomme mon familier. Vous devriez être honoré."

Of course, Zeke had no idea what this girl was saying.

He stood up putting his hands on his head, feeling the sweat building up as he began to feel the panic he endured before running through his body.

"Yo, this shit is fucked," he muttered under his breath as she continued to disregard his nervous behavior. It was time he tried another tactic. "HEY...do you...speak...English..."

She completely ignored his tactic. Instead, she opened the closet she stood in front of. Zeke had an underlying suspicion of what was going to happen.

"HEY!" he stated pointing his finger at the girl. She was slightly started by his abrupt volume change. He noticed her hands were placed on the sides of her skirt.

"Yo...don't...take that shit off..." he demanded in a calm and steady tone. "You have to be like 14 or something, and I am not ready to go to prison..."

She gave a look of absolute confusion before ignoring him once more and taking her skirt and shirt off in silence.

"No, of course, you tak-" he started to respond before his face was smothered in a small white button down and a black short skirt. Again, Rose Water & Ivy.

"Les laver et les repasser. Vous êtes un familier. Même si vous ne comprenez pas notre langue, vous devez comprendre comment faire cela."

"YO, I TOLD YOU IM NOT GOING TO JAIL." Zeke immediately dropped her clothes on the floor stepping aside.

"Soyez silencieux! Je ne peux pas m'entendre avec tout ce bruit que vous faites." exclaimed the girl placing the palms of her tiny hands again her head in some sort of defeat.

Zeke, not listening to her ongoing French rants, began looking for ways to escape the room. He knew there were the door and the windows, but he also had no idea where exactly he was. He'd also have to account for the fact that almost no one seemed to speak English. He realized that he should have tried Spanish back in the courtyard. Maybe he could find someone outside he could speak Spanish. He couldn't be too far from a main road or highway, he'd probably have to follow a dirt route or something. He tried to recollect all those Bear Grylls episodes he'd seen in the past, but all he could think about was Michael Scott in the woods. Definitely not the best time to be thinking about this. It suddenly hit him that he didn't have his gui-

**BOOOOOOOM**.

The faint smell of burnt hay wafted through Zeke's nostrils as he slowly opened his eyes to the crude dark yellow ceiling. He could feel a stinging sensation throughout his entire body. It had almost felt like he'd been hit by a car in the crosswalk at full speed. He tried to catch his breath as the wind had been knocked entirely out of him. He sat up once more coughing as he felt the blood circulate to his dizzy head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MIERDA! QUÉ TE PASA. MIS HUEVOS!" yelled Zeke as he gradually attempted to get up but fell on his chest instead.

"I can't believe it! That was supposed to be a spell of silence! Failed again!"

Zeke lifted his head up slowly at the pinked hair girl who seemed even more bothered by him. It took him sometime before he recognized that she was speaking English. He dropped his head back on the cool wooden planks trying to recover himself before standing up.

"I knew ya'll spoke English. What is wrong with you French people." he wheezed out closing his eyes.

"You! What's your name!" demanded the girl jabbing Zeke with something.

"What?" Zeke gradually composed himself, cracking his back as he stood hovering over the raged girl.

"What is your name!' she questioned looking up at him.

"Yo, you don't need to know my name, okay, so stop playing wit-"

She quickly leveled her wand up again directly at Zeke's forward.

"Fuck, okay! Just stop with that!" flinched Zeke shielding his face with his arms. "My name is Ezekiel Sifuentes."

She looked utterly bewildered by his name.

"Ezek Sifentez?" she butchered together.

"Just call me Zeke, I don't go by the full name anyways," Zeke replied looking around. Then he remembered. "Hey, what happened to my guitar."

"Guitar?"

"Listen I know ya'll are dedicated to that Amish kind of attitude, but cut the shit, okay?"

The pink haired girl promptly kicked him in the shin.

"I will not allow such a familiar to disrespect me with that kind of foul language!" she commanded as Zeke bit his lip from the discomfort. She whirled around to open the closet once more and exposed Zeke's Fender Mustang to him.

Almost immediately, he shoved her out of the way grabbing his guitar. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Why did my familiar have to be a peasant boy with a strange instrument? I wanted like a dragon or griffin!" The girl groaned stomping her feet and running her hands through her hair ruffling it in rage.

"Yup…I also wish that you had that experience as well…" Zeke nodded recognizing how crazy these cosplayers were. He knew he needed to get out of here as fast as possible. He sheathed his guitar on his back and smiled out of fear at the girl as he put his hands together.

"Alright, so, this has been fun. I had a really good time here. But, I actually a few errands to run…so I'm gonna be going now." Explained Zeke slowly making his way walking backward for the door.

He began shifting to face his freedom before he felt something poke his back.

"You are not going anywhere! Do you realize how honored you should be to be the familiar of a noble!" Exclaimed the Girl fired up by what looked to be a rush of elegant arrogance.

Zeke turned his head to see she was pointing her cosplay wand at him.

He slowly twisted his full body to face her eying the wand in her hand and then locking his eyes on her. He nodded, closing eyes, and crossing his arms as the wand jabbed deeper into his stomach.

Alright, he was done with this.

**Bulls on Parade (triple j Like A Version) - Denzel Curry**

"YA YEET," Zeke shouted seizing the wand out of her hand and tossing it over the bed as it hit the cruddy mustard wall before rolling under the bed. The girl immediately was thrown off by his impromptu attack, following the wand fly in the air before attempting to turn her attention (and rage) on him. However, before she could even think of something to scream at Zeke, he quickly grasped her by the waist and hurled her over onto the bed.

He then raced for the door as she was still in shock by his deeds, flinging the door open as he sped through the cobblestoned hallway.

He sprinted as fast as he could towards the end of the hallway before discovering the never-ending stairs. He plowed through each one, praying that he wouldn't lose balance and fall down which would almost mean certain death.

He finally could see the end of the sprawling stairwell, leaping over the last five steps to a powerful thud on the cobblestone.

Zeke tightened the strap on his Fender before moving on, hurrying through the frame before stopping dead in his tracks at his next obstacle; a blond haired preppy kid with a rose in his hand and a dainty looking brunette. Both the couple and Zeke looked very perplexed at one another.

The Blond kid smirked looking at Zeke. His eyes seemed to radiate.

"Aren't you that pea-"

Before the Blonde Kid could finish his sentence, Zeke instantly grabbed him and pinned him against the wall to the horror of the Blond Kid and the Brunette. Zeke shoved him forcefully onto the ground before starting his sprint again.

"Sorry man, but not really!" Shouted Zeke continuing on with his run. "Fuck, I need to stop eating Five Guys!"

He could see the end of the hallway as heard the Pink Haired Girl on his tail alongside Blondie. He bit his lip as he finally ended up in a luxurious lobby, beyond pristine with lavished portraits hanging on the walls. Hell, it even had a gorgeous water fountain dead center. And right at the front of this lobby was freedom; the massive open doors.

"Okay, come on, son," Zeke mumbled under his breath as he got ready for the final phase. "Run like the fucking Q is about to leave your ass."

After adjusting his strap, he made for the doors with the little strength he had left. As he ran he glimpsed at the pair relaxing down by the fountain; a Red Headed Girl with a very busty figure who appeared to be toying with a built guy who Zeke thought needed to shave those shitty sideburns.

"Yo, shave those sideburns, you X-Man ripoff!" Zeke exclaimed speeding past the two of them who were more puzzled by why he was running beyond anything else.

"HA! OVER THERE!" Exclaimed a squeaky voice on Zeke's trail. He didn't even want to look back, he already knew it was the girl trying to make him a slave or something along those lines.

Using some of his last power, Zeke jumped out of the building not even worrying with climbing down the steps. As took his leap of faith, he closed his eyes, letting the slight wind hitting his perspiring face. It felt so soothing and crisp. In fact, now it felt way to soothing.

He opened his eyes.

He was floating.

In the air.

Like he was floating in the air without any cables holding him up or any of that VFX kind of stuff.

Wait, is it FX or VFX?

I kind of get confused by that stuff. I'm horrible with the shortening of words.

Does that sound weird?

Alright, yeah I looked it up; it is VFX.

Okay.

"Yo yo yo yo, nooo. What the fu-"

"Just give yourself up!" Exclaimed a familiar voice from below Zeke. He attempted to look down but was way too terrified to see the ground. He already had a huge phobia of heights so this was not the most therapeutic thing that could he be happening to him at the moment. He also fears the ocean. He saw Titanic at a really early age.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to vomit." Rumbled Zeke feeling blood rush to his head with a throbbing sensation building in his temple. He closed his eyes clenching his stomach.

This had to fake right? This had to be some sort of dream that he desperately needed to wake up from. Or were these people genuine cultists? Like in Hereditary but actually fucking real. Either way, Zeke felt an enormous force building throughout his whole body. A surge of pure energy could be felt throughout his veins. He couldn't tell if it was from being hungover or from being violently tossed in the air by this Blondie Douchebag Fuck.

He opened his eyes again looking at his arms.

They were fucking glowing.

He was glowing.

His entire body was fucking glowing.

His body was glowing blue.

Even his Fender was burning up.

Zeke began panting heavily, his arms and legs trembling frantically as he attempted to compose himself midair. He could feel his eyes almost wanting to pop out of his eyes.

Suddenly, the floating sensation he was feeling somewhat comfortable with switched instantly to a sinking sensation.

Mainly cause he was falling; fast.

He shrieked as the ground got closer and closer to his face before-

WHAM.

"I'm dream-I'm dre" Zeke mumbled into the soft grass as he attempted to regain his thoughts slowly. He noticed that even though he was burning up, he wasn't burning any of his surroundings. It was almost as if this was a natural occurrence. But of course, it was not. He was radiating for the love of god and all that is holy.

He looked up in the direction of Blondie and Pinkie, who were then joined by the Red Head Girl and K-Mart Wolverine.

They were in complete shock of what exactly they were looking at. Horror was the only thing that could sum up the look on their faces.

Zeke stood turning to look at his Fender, which had been pulsing sensationally. He swung it around him, instantaneously feeling the burning sensation stinging his hands. The energy surging in the Fender felt like a static shock you'd get from touching an old tv but multiplied by 20000x. It felt like he was holding a weapon.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Exclaimed Pinkie at Blondie who was startled by her reaction. He attempted to compose himself as he waved the rose in his hand. Zeke watched as peddles from his rose began to hover in the air hitting the ground and immediately glow brightening the area. He winced as it blinded him, putting his arm up.

As he opened his eyes, he stumbled back at the presence of metal looking knight staring him down with its large white bright eyes. It carried a similar looking spear that shimmered in the night sky and was complemented by its white magical wings.

He blinked once more. Which was a bad move.

The metal knight promptly charged at him at speeds he couldn't even fathom.

He felt his feet try and move out of the way of the knight, but it was too late. The knight was able to land a breathtaking blow into his stomach.

Time almost froze for Zeke who felt the air get knocked out of him. Similar to that time he got hit by that yellow cab one night, but ten times worst.

He tripped back feeling the punch burn into his skin as he bit his lip in sheer agony.

"YOU MOTHERFU-" he tried to scream before grasping for air again.

He could hear the Blondie say something to Zeke, but he couldn't bother. He was way too occupied trying to regulate his breathing. His grip on the neck of his Fender kept growing stronger and tighter with each breath he took. The burning sensation of the punch was replaced by the charge of energy building up from the bottom of his feet finding its way to the top of his head. It took over his whole body once more, rushing through his veins. He could feel that invigorating intensity once more controlling him.

He opened his eyes, tracking the knight which was prepping itself to strike him again. As the knight got closer and closer attempting to land another punch on him, Zeke felt his arm swing upwards with such momentum that a sudden flash lit up his eyes, forcing him to flinch.

As he looked back at the knight, he noticed it was missing an arm. He looked up to see the arm soaring sky high in the night. And down below it was his Fender, glowing heavy in blue.

"Okay…okay…" he whispered under his breath as he dropped his arm holding his Fender like a baseball bat. He felt a vibrating passion building in his arm and in each finger, almost as if his arm was asleep. "CAN Y'ALL JUST LET ME GO BACK TO BROOKLYN!?"

He noticed the knight trying to adjust its grip on its spear since it had no arm left to punch Zeke. Before it could pounce on Zeke, he lifted his left leg kicking the knight in the stomach watching it fall backward violently. Zeke was astounded at how light the knight felt to him.

The knight attempted to raise it's head up to look at Zeke.

Zeke hovered over the knight as he hoisted his guitar over its head before crushing it deep into the ground, listening to its metal head splitting under the massive weight of the Fender.

He lifted his head staring at the two kids which had now become a crowd of kids.

"Yo, what the fuck is happening?!" Exclaimed Zeke looking essentially at everyone in the crowd rather than the Pink Haired Girl or Blondie.

The Blondie waved his Rose again summoning three more knights from the ground ready to attack Zeke. Zeke, who was already in incredible disbelief at what was going on took a long breath looking at his Fender Mustang.

"Shit, man, this dream is fucking weak." He mumbled before gripping both hands on the neck of his Fender.

The three knights rushed him his front, left, and right centering their spears at his chest. Zeke countered feeling his feet bounce off the ground rising high into the air gazing up at the gorgeous night sky. He beamed as he peered down watching the left and right knights stabbing themselves in the chests as the third lost its spear, which was lodged inside the spears of the other knights. Zeke felt his momentum ultimately reach its peak as he started falling down. He landed on the back of the knight like a little child on their pops.

"Fuck that really hurt my balls" Zeke cried placing one of his hands over the eyes of the knight as it stumbled back trying to adjust with the extra weight. The knight swung both of its arms up trying to hit Zeke but he countered with his guitar like he was swatting a fly.

The knight finally managed to get Zeke off its back, shoving him to the ground with a thud. The move startled Zeke who had lost his hold on his Fender. Zeke lifted his head off the ground watching the Fender slide away. He launched himself off the earth racing for the guitar before feeling his body slamming hard onto the ground once again. He felt a cold hand clutching his legs. He shifted his body seeing the knight holding him down.

"SHIT!" He yelled as it landing one of its fists down on near Zeke's head, barely missing him. He attempted to kick his way out of the knight's clutch before realizing that the burning sensation he felt earlier left his body. His glowing figure was burning out. He felt his anxiety kicking in as his kicks did nothing to the Knight. He shifted his body again looking over at the Fender, understanding that the glow that had left his body was still radiating in his guitar. He tried to move his body closer and closer to the guitar, which was only now in fingers reach. He felt his bare tips just within range of the Fender feeling that burning glow coming back to him gradually.

But suddenly, his fingers were crushed down to the grass, making Zeke clench his teeth. He howled in pain staring up to see the Pink Haired Girl gazing down at him with her wand aimed at the tip of his nose.

She. Was. Pissed.

Zeke groaned putting his face in the grass.

"Motherfucking cosplayers, yo." He mumbled.

**_MUCH LATER_**

"Brooklyn?" Challenged the Pink Haired Girl

Zeke sat down on the haystack adjusting his new neck collar with his face in his hands. "Yes, Brooklyn, okay?" He answered. "Listen, either this is a dream or an extreme cosplay, but I'm guessing it's a dream because of what happened outside, but I am from Brooklyn from NYC from America from Earth. Like, stop playing."

"Well, I don't believe any of that." Scoffed the Pink Haired Girl.

Zeke shuffled his hands through his hair, feeling his forehead pulsing in frustration. "Girl, I don't give a shit what you believe in! Just please let me go?"

She didn't appreciate his tone. So she kicked him in the shin.

"How dare you speak to a noble that way!" She scolded him as she unbuttoned her shirt. "No matter who it is or who it comes from, the contract is absolute!"

Zeke placed his hands in his lap, feeling his anxiety starting to come into play.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" he muttered under his breath feeling his palms sweating.

He closed his eyes running his hands over his face. He felt something soft hit his hand. He opened his eyes to see a small pair of pink panties on his face. He twitched. He grabbed the panties and tossed them on the table.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, why are you throwing panties on me?!" He said glancing back up to see the young girl fully nude in front of him. He quickly looked away. Were these people also nudists or something?

"You're nothing more than a lowly familiar, why does it matter?" She exclaimed putting on a nightgown as she got into bed. "Make sure to wash those for me."

"Yo, what the fuck…" Zeke murmured looking the clothes on the floor. He pulled the chain on his neck feeling his forehead beginning to sweat. He looked up at his Fender Mustang, which had been placed near the corner of the room, across the bed. He definitely wouldn't be able to grab it with this chain on his neck.

He laid back on the hay trying to calm himself down. He could hear the girl sighing in her sleep.

He gazed up at the ceiling feeling his heartbeat in his ears. The sound of traffic outside his window was entirely substituted with absolutely nothing. He wanted to panic. He tried to keep calm but this entire nightmare was starting to crack at him. But this has to be a dream he kept telling himself. He placed his hands behind his head trying to settle down as he closed his eyes. This WAS a dream. There was absolutely no possible way for this not to be a dream.

The hay he slept on smelt pretty wild, it was ridiculous that the girl wasn't bothered by this, seeing how uptight she looked.

He tried to get comfy on the hay as he closed his eyes.

What happened out there? What the hell was all of that? He was fucking glowing. Or his guitar was at least. None of this already made no sense to him, but the whole fight? Absolute madness to the guy. He slowly opened and clenched his fists but couldn't feel that same energy that rocked him previously.

He finally realized what the hell was going on. He grinned sighing in relief. This was all just a lucid dream. This explained exactly what was going on. He turned on his side almost wanted to laugh. But, he still felt worried. Wouldn't he have woken up by now? This dream felt way too long for him. Longer than any dream he can even remember.

He felt his body shutting down, finally accepting the bed of straw as his place of rest for at least the end of this dream. He turned on his back and took a deep breath, holding it deep in his chest before letting it all out.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The faint smell of bacon wafted through Zeke's nostrils as he slowly opened his eyes to the crude white ceiling. He could feel the sweat that drenched his body all over the bed covers wrapped around him. He sighed a breath of relief before cleaning the guck out of his eyes. He casually got out of bed feeling his feet land on the cool floor. He looked down at his feet to see his phone dead center in-between his toes. He grabbed the phone to check the time; 10:30 AM. His dad and he were meeting for lunch later on today.

He was probably going to text him about changing the time. He felt like shit.

He rubbed his nose and lifted himself off the bed before walking towards his bedroom door, opening it to see Jack hovering over a pan on the stove only in a pair of white boxers covered with yellow ducks and a worn out green apron.

"Good morning, sunshine." Grinned Jack looking incredibly hungover.

"How the hell are you awake right now." Replied Zeke yawning, walking over to him before crashing on the messy couch the two found three months ago. Zeke laid down on his side.

"Because I use my hangover cure, sunny boy." Jack spun around holding the pan in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Jacking off is not a hangover cure, that is not possible."

"I was born with magical powers man."

"Being God's perfect asshole ain't a power." Zeke sat up stretching his legs out and looking out their window towards the apartment across the street from them.

"So how'd you sleep?" Asked Jack moving back towards the stove and grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

Zeke sighed turning his eyes towards the ceiling. That entire fucking nightmare was surreal. It felt like an eternity in that place and god was he thankful it was nothing more than a dream.

"Dude, I had the weirdest dream last night. Fucking dreamt that I was at this like Hogwarts looking place and everyone was speaking French." Zeke stood up taking his sweaty top off before throwing it on the couch. He moved towards their bathroom, flipping on the switch, and grabbing his towel on the rack behind the door. He also smelt it to make sure it was okay to shower with.

"And my guitar was in this dream and I was fighting these like knight looking things with it and I think I was flying?"

"God, give me what you're smoking. I would love to have a dream like that." Laughed Jack putting his bacon on the plate and grabbing a paper towel.

"No, but, it felt, genuine…like I had all my senses in this dream, dude….I don't know, I'm gonna take a shower." Zeke walked into the bathroom once more, ready to close the door.

"Wait, before you shower. What's her name, just so like she doesn't walk out here and it's mad awkward." Asked Jack relaxing on the couch and putting his plate on the chipped wooden coffee table and grabbing the remote for their tv across from him.

Zeke was completely confused.

"What."

"The girl in your bedroom. What's her name?"

"I didn't come home with anyone. What are you talking about it." "I know, but you went out after right? I woke up like twenty minutes ago and just peeked in your bed and you two were fast asleep in bed. Did you go to Mel's around the corner?"

Zeke felt his heart stop. He felt his body stiffen up.

Who the hell did he come home with?

He looked at Jack one last time before moving across the living room/kitchen towards his door and opening it.

On the bed, under the covers, asleep like an angel, was the pink haired girl from his dream. She fondled one of his pillows. She was letting out soft breaths.

Zeke felt his head begin to swirl like last night and even in his dream. His breath became heavy in panic. His grasp on the doorknob tightened up as sweat began to gather up all over his body again.

This was real. There was no doubt about this. This was 100% genuinely real.

"So what's her name, lovebird," whispered Jack coming up behind Zeke. Zeke turned his head over to him before looking at the girl again.

**Oh. Fuck.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You really don't remember taking her back home?" Asked Jack relishing in the drama that was making Zeke almost want to vomit.

"No! You don't get it-" Zeke stopped in his tracks. What the hell was he going to even tell Jack; Yeah, no, this girl is from a dream I had and everyone had superpowers and I was a slave?

"Uh, I may have blacked out." Zeke finally managed to let out.

"Shit, when's the last time you blacked out." Chuckled Jack slapping his back lightly and moving back into the kitchen/living room. "I'm shocked you were even out last night with that crazy thunderstorm that was going on."

"It rained last night?"

"Yeah, it was intense, woke me up out of my sleep, sounded like war…So are you gonna shower first or am I?'

"Go first, yo."

"Dope." Replied Jack walking towards his room to probably grab a towel. "So what's her name?"

Shit, what was her name? She said it like that one time when she was still speaking French. Lo-Louis? Lou-Louise.

"L-Louise?"

Jack came back with a towel and a tiny plastic bag moving towards the bathroom nodding his head back and forth in displeasure. "Zeke, I didn't consider you to be the type of guy who wouldn't know a girls name."

Zeke rolled his eyes shutting his bedroom door and taking a deep breath. He flung his towel on the computer chair lying in the corner of the room. He felt his hands come up to the top of his head as he sat down in the chair feeling his heart beating out of his body.

What the absolute fuck was going.

Zeke observed as Louise shifted in her sleep on the bed, letting out a yawn and gently stretching her arms up in the air as she opened her eyes to see a panicked boy sitting close to the bed.

"Okay, so don't freak out." Requested Zeke putting his hands out almost as if he was surrendering.

"Wh-what? Who are you?" Whimpered Louise shifting herself to sit up as she wiped away the sleepiness in her eyes.

"No, I answered that questioned already." Replied Zeke massaging his temple. "Okay, so who the hell are you?"

"Oh, yeah, you're that peasant boy I summoned yesterday." Louise took a glance around the bed. It was way too early but she appeared remarkably provoked. "Where are my clothes?"

Zeke dropped his head laughing at himself. Holy fuck all of that yesterday was real.

"Wait…this isn't my room…"

"Oh my fucking god this is all real."

"Thi-This isn't the Academy…" Louise started to realize before getting properly irate. "Where have you taken me! Are you kidnapping me!?"

Louise looked around the room appearing to be searching for something.

"WHERE IS MY WAND! AN-AND WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT ON!?" She shrieked clutching the pillow she slept on and chucking it at Zeke's head.

Zeke ducked as the pillow hit the wall behind him and slumped to the floor.

"HEY HEY HEY-" he asserted getting up and quickly cupping her mouth with his hand and turning his head towards the door. Jack was in the shower, Zeke could still hear the water.

"I didn't kidnap you and I am just confused as you are, okay? Please don't scream and just listen" Zeke explained as calmly as possible watching Louise's expression of rage turn to a concerned look as Zeke took his hand off.

"I know I asked you a bunch of questions before but I need to ask again because I'm losing my mind. Please just entertain me, okay?" He pleaded sitting on the side of the bed. "Also sorry for grabbing you just now."

Louise turned somewhat red before reverting to her annoying character.

"What do you want to know." She declared coldly crossing her arms as she sat up in his bed.

"You and me meeting and that whole familiar thing; was that all real?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course, it was real! You ARE my familiar!"

"Okay…" Zeke dropped his head breathing out and stamping his foot on the floor. "And uh Tristain, Hulkeganny, that magic, is that-"

Louise groaned out in frustration at Zeke.

"I've already answered these questions before! Yes! This is the Kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkegini-" Loudly explained Louise before stopping dead in her tracks looking at something on the door behind Zeke. He turned around to see she was studying the two maps; one a subway map of NYC covered in graffiti that his cousin gave to him. And one of those scratch off where you've gone to posters on the world.

She slid out of bed wandering over to the door looking intently at it. Zeke glanced down at her legs to see them shaking a little.

"Alright, peasant.." She said, her voice quivering slightly. "As your master I demand you answer my questions."

Zeke remained silent as she turned around. She tried to keep her composure, but Zeke could see the fear on her face.

"You weren't lying to me about what you told me last night."

"No, I wasn't."

"And this poster," she pointed at the subway map. "This is your world?"

"Well, yes and no." Zeke pointed out getting off the bed and standing next to her. "So this whole map is the city of New York. And this part right here, this is my where I'm from; Brooklyn." Zeke stated making a circle with his finger on the map. "And then on the other map, this is where we are, and this is the world and the other countries."

Zeke watched as Louise's pupils dilated and her amazement grew as he explained the maps. Zeke felt remarkably strange explaining a map of the world to her, but then again she wasn't technically even from this planet and even he was freaked out last night by everything that happened. He supposed he should've looked at it the way Latino tourists would ask him questions about the subway in Spanish.

Zeke looked down at Louise who appeared to be lost in her thoughts.

"I need to find a way to get back…" she muttered under her breath.

"Shit, how do you think I felt last night with all that magic stuff."

Louise instantly turned kicking Zeke in the gut.

"OH MAN." Zeke wailed putting his hand on the door for stability.

"How dare you keep using such foul language in front of noble and especially in front of your master!" She howled at him raising a fist in anger.

"OHHHH, YOU WHIP THAT BITCH, GIRL!" Roared a voice from behind the door which made both Louise and Zeke jump. Zeke groaned putting his hands on his face and lying back on the bed.

"Who was that!" Demanded Louise.

"That's my roommate," Responded Zeke rubbing his stomach. "He's very annoying."

Louise nodded before letting go of demeaning manner and sitting next to Zeke on the bed.

"I guess whatever magic that brought you to me might have had some traverse affects on me," Louise explained sounding helpless as she stared down at her hands. "And it also took my wand. Louise looked up promptly at Zeke's black dresser, which had a candle on top of it. She snapped her fingers a couple of times to no avail and slumped her head back in shame. "And it also took the little magic I had." She groaned.

"Well it didn't take your personality" murmured Zeke twiddling his thumbs looking down.

Louise sucker-punched him in the jaw.

"Just because we're not in my world doesn't mean that you're still not familiar and I'm not your master, dog!"

"Well, actually that's illegal here and to be honest this sounds more like a porno kind of thing."

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

"Regardless of where we are you still are MY familiar!" She asserted poking Zeke on the right side of his neck.

"What the hell?" Zeke brushed her hand aside feeling his neck before grabbing his phone on the nightstand and opening up its camera to look at his neck.

That bitch tattooed his neck. Are you fucki-

"What…what is this…" Zeke could feel the fury mounting up in his neck wanting to just make his head explode.

"It's the rune of the familiar that was burnt on you." Explained Louise.

"I can't rub this off can't I." Queried Zeke hoping the answer was yes.

"Of course not! It's permanent like the contract!"

"Fuck my dad is going to kill me when he sees this." Whined Zeke sitting back down and then turning his concentration to Louise. "Alright, I'm still trying to grasp my mind that all of this is real, bu-but can you just go home? Like, can you just use your magic or whatever to wish yourself back?"

"God, you really don't understand any of this do you?" Louise moaned pinching her nose in defeat and adjusting herself to bring her knees up to rest her head on them "I don't even know how I got here."

Zeke could see how anxious she was. He couldn't blame her, he was just as panicked about the whole ordeal the other night. Or whenever that was.

"I'm going to assume it has something to do with this." He sighed sitting next to her again as he pointed at his guitar in the corner of the room.

Zeke felt his fists tense just recollecting the entire event and how surreal it felt.

"That was real, right? I just need to ask." He spoke looking up at Louise feeling unsure.

"Yes, that was real. Honestly, I couldn't believe what I was seeing myself…" She said lifting her head up a bit looking out at the wall. "I was going to try and ask Colbert about it in the morning but then…"

"Did you uh…" Zeke coughed up looking at her. "When I turned all Super Saiyan, did you hear music?"

"What is Super Saiyan?"

"Nevermind," dismissed Zeke before looking at his phone. 10:42 AM.

"Oh fuck me," Zeke exclaimed slipping on a sock on the floor as he got out of bed grabbing his towel. "Hey, listen, I know this is really insane and all, but I have to go do this thing today so-"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND LEAVE YOUR MASTER LIKE THIS, YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG!" Louise shouted striking Zeke in the stomach, watching him collapse on the ground.

"What was I supposed to be grateful for in the first place!?" Whined Zeke clenching his stomach.

**_AN HOUR LATER_**

Zeke walked out of his room with a towel around his neck wearing a pair of black shorts and a maroon shirt noticing Louise who had her eyes glued to their tv. She held the remote in her hand flipping through every channel. She was so hypnotized by the technology she hadn't even heard him walk in the room.

"Yo." Zeke greeted Louise much to her fright dropping the remote.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She grumbled at him. "And I thought you told me there was no magic in this world.'

"There isn't."

"Then explain this thing to me!" She demanded Louise pointing at the tv.

"Wha-okay, listen." Zeke pulled over one of his kitchen chairs over to sit across from her on the couch. "We need to figure all of this out. Or at least try to or whatever."

"So I somewhat understand what's going on in your world when it comes to the magic and the whole other world thing…god I never thought I'd be saying that….and like I get the whole summoning thing to an extent and that's how I got sucked into your world, bu-but how the hell did you end up coming back with me…"

"I…I honestly have no clue. I can't think of anything I've learned so far that can explain this. The only thing I can think that lead this all to happen is during the summing ritual." Louise claimed as she explained her poor hypothesis.

"Like maybe something happened in the magic that caused you to come here? But what about the whole…guitar hero event?"

"Well…I've heard tales of Void magic, but I don't know much about it."

"Okay, so what is i-"

Suddenly the sound of the door being opened made both of them jump. Jack came in from the apartment hallway carrying a plastic bag and his keys. He could tell he walked in on something.

"Uh, did I walk in on something?" He asked closing the door behind him and locking it.

"N-no I was just showing her around the place." Zeke hastily tried to cover up their conversation. He was never good at lying.

Jack looked at their living room area and then shifted his focus to the kitchen area before finally staring back at Zeke.

"Was it a long tour…" Jack replied in a mocking tone. Jack focused his view on Louise. "Hope you're enjoying our lavished living room slash kitchen, I'm Jack."

"Oh, yeah, this is Lou-"

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. It is very nice to meet you." Louise stood up doing a slight curtsey. Jack and Zeke both looked at each other.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Replied Jack going along with her act. "Are you French?"

Zeke could tell Louise was puzzled by the question and decided to take action before she could question Jack's question.

"She's actually like first-generation American." He pipped up trying to overcome his failure at lying.

"Oh, that's dope!" Jack moved towards the fridge putting a bottle of tequila in the freezer compartment.

"You're drinking again tonight?" Asked Zeke.

"No," Jack turned around directly facing Zeke. "We are drinking tonight again. My friend from Pace's art exhibit is going on and I'm not going alone to face these fucking arrogant assholes so you're going to be my plus one."

"And what if I say no?"

"You're not going to turn down free drinks."

"No, I'm going to turn down free drinks"

Zeke turned his sight to Louise who had unmistakably given a fake cough to get his attention.

"Oh, do you think anyone would care if Louise came?" Inquired Zeke.

"Nah, man. She's totally more than welcome! I'll send you the details in a little bit. I just came to drop this off, but I'll see you tonight?" Asked Jack heading back for the door.

Zeke nodded much to Jack's joy.

"Well, hopefully, I'll be seeing you tonight, ma'am." Jack beamed before saluting her as shut the door after him.

Zeke directed his attention back at Louise who he could already tell was peeved.

"Do you like parties…" Asked Zeke attempting to break the ice.

"Yes, in my world!" Exclaimed Louise running her hands through her head. She clearly didn't have the time to be doing this. "What kind of parties do you peasants even have here?!"

Before Zeke could respond, he felt his phone vibrating in his pants. He pulled out to see texts from his Dad.

He looked up at Louise who he'd just realized was still in her nightgown.

"Well, shit." Grumbled Zeke.

_**SOME HOURS LATER**_

Zeke followed Louise out the door of the thrift store down the street from his apartment. Since neither, he or Jack had real clothes she had to borrow some shorts and a shirt until they got to the Thrift.

Zeke already felt nauseous enough. The fact that all of this was reality was not only freaking him out but forcing him to play into this bogus story about her. He couldn't leave her all alone and by herself. She'd probably run out into traffic and get run over. Maybe he shouldn't bring Louise tonight to a party. He already had to cancel on his dad for brunch. He could feel the palms of his hands getting clammy just thinking abo-

"I look like a homeless peasant." Cried Louise looking down at her final selection of clothes; a white Pizza Planet shirt, slim-cut jeans, and a pair of really worn out Converse. She caught Zeke off-guard as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Oh stop it, you look perfectly fine. If you picked out that other stuff you wanted in there you'd be super uncomfortable for the rest of the day and people would definitely judge you." Zeke rolled his eyes shoving the clothes Louise borrowed into his backpack. "Also you probably shouldn't go around saying, peasant. I told you there's no royalty or magic stuff here."

"Hold up a second, dog!" Shouted Louise as she noticed Zeke readying to leave. "If there is no nobility, then who governs your Kingdom?"

"You really want me to go over this right now? Okay, we have a system and a president but we don't talk about him. And please for the love of god just call me Zeke." Zeke went through his backpack shuffling around before pulling out a pair of AirPods and opening them up.

"What is that?" Asked Louise hanging over him on the steps of the Thrift appearing taller than him.

"Here just put this in your ear and follow me." Replied Zeke giving Louise one of his AirPods.

Louise attempted to put the AirPods in her ear. She seemed notably uncomfortable lodging it in.

"How is this thing playing music!? And what kind of music is this even, it's revolting!"

"My phone transmits the music to them I guess. And it's hip-hop, it's not revolting, okay."

**So Far To Go (feat. Common & D'Angelo) - J DILLA**

As they walked Zeke couldn't help but look at Louise who appeared diligent staring at everything they passed by. The irony that she resembled a curious dog. He could only imagine how she was even processing everything. And then the questions started rolling in. It wasn't long before he was explaining how the AirPods worked, explaining what a car was, and then crudely describing how an engine in a car works. It wasn't long before they both finally got to Zeke's subway stop.

"Please don't ask me how the subway works. I will explode."

"I'll ask you whatever I want as long as I'm still in this world!" Louise snapped back. "So where do these stairs lead!"

"To the train." Replied Zeke. "Oh fuck me."

"Train? What's a train!"

Zeke and Louise sat down on the train as it sped away from their stop into the blackness of the tunnels. His day only began but he felt like he'd been out for days with her questioning everything in existence.

Zeke placed his head back feeling the crisp breeze from the window above him.

Louise looked around unmistakably perplexed by everything she'd seen so far but now she appeared a little tense.

"What's wrong with you." Zeke noticed pulling his head back.

"We're going super fast," Louise replied being short to the point. Zeke glanced down to see her clutching the bottom of the blue seats.

Zeke held in a laugh too which Louise raised her leg and brought it downward letting the back of her foot drill into Zeke's shin. Zeke countered by enduring the pain in as to not panic the train full of people.

"Look, don't think I don't know you want to go home." Zeke finally let out after the shock had subsided. "I promise you we're going to figure out how to get you back to your world…I just need to run some errands first."

"Don't act like you're getting off from being my familiar," Louise mumbled looking down at her feet. Zeke could hear her stomach rumbling. "So what do you have to…"

"Well, I was going to go brunch with my dad, but seeing how I'm in this predicament."

"Oh so being with your master is a predicament!?"

"Just get me to brunch, god."

_**BRUNCH**_

They both sat inside a booth on opposing sides of the table as Zeke looked at his watch. He looked up noticing Louise peering out of the window next to them looking straight up at the buildings near the park. Since both of them climbed out of the subway, Louise became captivated with almost everything she could see. She seemed enamored at the heights of each building. She watched as the dense traffic on the streets and the sidewalks grew more and more as they walked within Union Square earlier.

"You're going to give yourself a stiff neck if you keep looking up like that." Mentioned Zeke putting his arms on the table.

She lowered her head immediately feeling the strain. She seemed bothered at how he just happened to be right.

"Listen, if you're going to be here with me, you have to play it cool. You can't be going around acting…uppity."

"Uppity?" Replied Louise scoffing at his comment.

Zeke glanced at the semi-enraged Louise before hearing the footsteps of someone approaching the table.

"Hey dolls, what can I get you?" Asked a server in all black smiling down at the both of them.

"Can we just do two cokes and two grilled cheeses?" Asked Zeke handing the menus to the server.

"Got you." She smiled taking the menus before turning off in another direction.

Silence wafted above the two of them looking in other directions.

"I'm still trying to figure out these…powers I have but I still can't figure it out. Is there really nothing that your school or whatever taught you about magic like this?"

"I already explained to you that there's nothing I can think of! Maybe one of the professors back in Tristain can possibly explain this but…I'm confused as well."

Zeke laid his head down on the booth seat and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny." Asked Louise curious.

"Just….I literally have 'the power of magic'" Laughed Zeke waving his hand above his head as if the words were spelled out in front of the both of them.

Louise rolled her eyes before letting out a small smile and giggle.

"Oh, wow, so Ms. Dominator has a soft side, huh?"

Louise swiftly kicked Zeke in the shin.

"And there it goes." Let out Zeke holding in his pain.

"Here you go, guys." Smiled the server holding two plates of grilled cheeses in her hands and then serving them two Cokes. "Anything else I can get you guys right now?"

"We're all good thank you." Smiled Zeke still holding in the agony watching the server leave.

"This is like the only place in Manhattan that has cheap prices for anything" Zeke picked up a bottle of ketchup before letting the bottle fart out ketchup onto the side of his plate.

"What is this?" Asked Louise staring at the food in various directions.

Zeke looked up confused at Louise.

"You're telling me ya'll don't know what two slices of bread in-between cheese looks like?"

"Zip it!" Replied Louise picking up one of the slices before taking a petite nibble.

Almost instantaneously Louise wrapped her legs together as the rush of cheesy flavor melted her sensations. Zeke watched her cheeks turn pink like her hair and clenched her fists.

"Well, at least you're adapting." Muttered Zeke dipping his grilled cheese into the ketchup and sighing a breath of relief. "Maybe if I get drunk again tonight I'll warp back to your world."

"You were drunk?" Asked Louise who stopped obsessing over her newly found love.

"Yeah, I was pretty drunk the night before I woke up in your world."

"I guess I should've realized that. After all, you made a complete ass of both of us when you omitted in front of the whole class." Louise face palmed herself living through the humiliation of yesterday again.

Before Zeke could respond he felt something pulsing through his body. He felt a faint sweat building on his head. He put his sandwich down on the plate before looking up at Louise. She looked back at him confused at what exactly he was doing.

"What, are you going to vomit again." Scoffed Louise crossing her arms looking down at him.

"No, I-." Zeke stopped himself looking around the room. His senses became super quiet with the only noise reverberating through his ears being the beating of his heart and each breath he took. He sensed his hands push him up to stand in front of the table as Louise looked up. She was saying something to him but he couldn't listen. He gazed around the room at the rest of the crowd enjoying their conversations and brunches as he got out of the booth. It wasn't long before he noticed something unusual; waves. He could be insane but he was rather sure he could see waves in the air almost seemingly emitting from someplace outside of the diner. Zeke quickly pulled his wallet out, removing out a twenty and tossing it on the table and an irked and perplexed Louise who watched Zeke speed out of the diner. Zeke looked around up and down the streets of the area before seeing the waves emit again. Zeke followed them glancing back at Louise who was trying to catch up with him. His walk turned into a jog before shifting a sprint down the street. He kept rushing as fast he could even running into the street praying he wouldn't be hit by a car (again).

Zeke ultimately stopped when he found himself in front of a large park five blocks down from the diner. He began casually walking into the park being led by the waves deeper near a fountain. It was in the midst of a crowd of people and children playing in the fountain that he found the origin of the waves; a dude with a turntable set up and a group of teens dancing amid the crowd.

Showtime dancers.

They were already in the midst of their routine, a group of five not including the DJ each taking turns rocking to the rhythm the DJ was laying down on his equipment. The crowd (tourists) were eating out of their palms, throwing cash into the Home Depot bucket they had in front of themselves while they grooved away.

Zeke felt his body pulsing to the waves emanating from the speakers as if the blood rushing in his veins were bouncing to the music. He watched as the DJ appeared to be cueing up the next track on his MacBook. Zeke shuffled his way through the crowd eventually making it behind the DJ who noticed how close he was.

"Yo, back up please, man." The DJ noted glancing at Zeke before placing his headphones back on his ears.

"Sorry," Zeke muttered out before looking back at the crowd and then back towards the DJ. "Hey, my man,"

"Whatdoyaneed."

"…Can I get a try at that?" Asked Zeke realizing how ridiculous he must have sounded.

"Can you what?" Laughed the DJ letting his headphones rest on his white hoodie before turning back to look down at Zeke.

"Nevermind ma-"

The music stopped.

"Yo, Deron!" Shouted the DJ above everyone as the Showtime Dancers and the crowd looked over in their direction.

"This dude wants to "try at this" Laughed the DJ getting the rest of them to look perplexed.

"What?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Shit."

"Yo, do you even own a beat pad, dude?" Asked the DJ striking Zeke in the arm in a friendly manner.

"I mean yeah." Replied Zeke when he meant to say 'Yeah, my ex gave me one and I used it a couple of times to fuck around with'.

"You know, let's try this out. How that sound to everyone. Let's give it up for the kid." Roared the DJ swinging his arms in the air accompanied by the dancers pumping the crowd up.

Zeke made his move towards the beat pad and Macbook looking around recognizing how ridiculous of a decision it was to even try and ask this dude for a "try at that".

"Hey," said the DJ rubbing Zeke's back as he looked down at the beat pad as if he was about to disarm a bomb. "Just feel the groove, my guy."

Zeke closed his eyes as he could hear the background sounds of the crowd, the feet shuffling, the kids playing in the fountain, and even the white noise fade into silence.

**F E E L. T H E. E. **

Zeke could hear something in the darkness of his mind; a familiar rhythm and beat that had fascinated him as a kid when he had heard. He could remember the moments he'd danced to it and embraced it even though it was a brief special time. But now more than ever, he wanted to play it himself.

_**LITE SPOTS- KAYTRANADA**_

Zeke felt the hair on his back stand up straight as he opened his eyes to see that he had already loaded up a song onto the MacBook; Pontos De Luz by Gal Costa.

Zeke watched as his mind and body dismembered the song, selecting specific cues of the song, choosing the BPM, and so forth on a song he'd only listened a couple of times as a kid. In fact, why the hell was he playing it now? Why did he pick this song even? Matter of fact, how the hell was he even able to understand how to work any of this? Was this the power? Was this what happened the other day? Why the hell was it working only now?

The more Zeke thought about the power, the more he felt it take charge of his body and practically seep into the instrument he was playing and the music he was composing.

He looked up to see the crowd responding more than positively the music he was creating.

"THEY'RE EATING THIS SHIT UP SON!" Squealed the DJ behind him jumping up and down behind him clutching his back.

Zeke thought about telling him to back up but vengeance was a fool's game.

Zeke followed as the dancers let their bodies flow to the rhythm. They moved in such a fluid movement that it didn't even seem humanly possible to make all of these fast and slow changes without fucking up along the way. But there they were, making it look relatively too easy. Their work, their craft, their passion was in full effect as was Zeke's. He could feel himself feasting off their energy and vice versa.

It was this strength that made him operate the way he did protecting himself against those horrifying creatures the other night, but rather than fight for his right to life, he was making people happy.

He was making himself happy.

Zeke looked back up at the crowd of tourists who at first were just passersbys and spectators themselves marching to his music. Even those that had no rhythm discovered themselves enthralled by the music grooving out of the speakers on the floor. It seemed almost like an epidemic that overwhelmed its prey one by one, not that anyone minded.

What gave Zeke the most enthusiasm was the laughter that stuffed up the air as one by one each dancer had their own opportunity to sparkle in the spotlight, not seeking to outperform the dancer before them but rather bring something unique to the table. It made Zeke almost want to jump out there and dance but he's always had weak feet.

And then finally he saw her; Louise.

She finally had caught up with his ass and though he only had known her for more than a day or so now, he knew straight away he was going to get an uncomfortable whooping from her later.

But instead of just being beyond infuriated that he had just bounced on her from the diner and forced her to pursue after him to find him enjoying himself, she seemed to be doing something else. Despite the rage that packed into her little cute cheeks, he noticed her foot beating to the rhythm of the music. Zeke could feel his eyebrows moving almost in slow motion up in pure shock. This may have just been the first time Zeke encountered her having some fun that wasn't at the expense of his pain. He could feel his head nod at her in content which made her tense her fists seeming infuriated that he recognized she was enjoying this.

Zeke could see that he was reaching the end of the song before starting to shift to a pause and gazing up at everyone who were euphoric at what they'd heard.

"Yo, this fucking herb just spun this shit so good!" Laughed the DJ messing Zeke's hair up as Zeke put the headphones down on the crude plastic table the MacBook and beat pad laid on. He acknowledged his appreciation at the dancers and crowd that praised him for what he'd done before attempting to make his way towards Louise who stood there with her eyes closed and her arms crossed tapping her feet.

"Hey, sorry I just had this wei-"

Zeke could feel a foot in his crotch.

"**THAT'S FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR MASTER AND LEAVING HER ALL ALONE IN THIS FILTHY WORLD, YOU DOOOOOOOOGGGGGGG!**" Bellowed the tiny little girl watching Zeke ravel in such excruciating discomfort on the pavement below her before walking away.

Zeke could feel everything that just made him feel so good vanish within seconds.

Even though Zeke felt nothing around him put the sheer pain of existing at the moment, he could he hear the sound of footsteps coming up to him.

"Yo, is that your boo?" Said the DJ standing over him taking off his green beanie to pay respects to his fallen brother. "Cause she mad crazy for a white girl, deadass."


End file.
